


Бешеные

by TamiM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она просыпается в морге, и почти верит, что на пороге появится Дерек Хэйл. Вот только в холодной комнате никого нет, кроме нее и двух безумцев, чьи глаза никогда не засветятся желтым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бешеные

Дерека Хейла не было. Не было крутой машины, потрепанной куртки и ярко-алых глазах напротив... он оказался сном, мечтой шестнадцатилетней девчонки, таинственным другом, волшебником из дневников припрятанных под кроватью и в темноте школьных коридоров. На свой семнадцатый День Рождения она сжигает эти дневники. 

Ее зовут Эрика, просто Эрика, девочка-с-приступами, уродина, девочка-без-будущего. Над ней издеваются, но уже не так активно, как раньше. Равнодушная жертва не так интересна, как жертва плачущая. Распластанная на полу и просящая пощады, она нравилась своим мучителям гораздо больше. 

Равнодушию ее научил Айзек. Мальчик-который-решил-всем-мстить, он врывается в ее безрадостную жизнь, и выбрасывает в мусор последние, такие сладкие и мучительно приятные иллюзии:

– В Калифорнии нет волков – протягивая ей тщательно, как казалось, запрятанный в женской раздевалке дневник, он улыбается. Эрика хочет ударить его, но знает, что не сможет. В ней нет воли к сопротивлению, все говорят, особенно врачи, прописывая очередное мерзкое лекарство, которое лишь отсрочивает неизбежное. 

Лэйхи курит крепкие Malboro и никогда не рассказывает о синяках, которые диковинными розами расцветают на его лице. Но с ним не так страшно жить. В школе его тоже не любят, но хотя бы не трогают. 

На Хэллоуин они устраивают в лесу что-то вроде пикника. Он ведет ее в старый дом, который действительно когда-то принадлежал Хэйлам – семье, которая никогда не вернется. Они пьют дешевое вино и сжигают в камине найденные в подвале, непонятно как уцелевшие книги. 

Со своей девственностью Эрика расстается там же, в проклятом подвале. Айзек не претендует на звание лучшего в мире любовника, но ему вроде не противно прикасаться к ней, а при ее болезни – это решающее достоинство. 

– Ты не боишься? – шепчет она, хотя у самой сердце не на месте. Лэйхи качает головой:

– Я ничего не боюсь – он облизывает красные губы и взъерошивает ее спутанные волосы – теперь я не один. 

Да, они оба теперь не одиноки. Бешеные – вот как начинают называть их одноклассники через пару месяцев. Эрика предлагает организовать что-то вроде клуба отверженных, и они зовут на свои ежевечерние посиделки Бойда. 

Эрике нравится этот серьезный парень, на фоне таких уродов, как она и Лэйхи, он кажется почти нормальным... вот только за непримечательной внешностью тоже прячется монстр. 

Бойд дарит ей красную помаду и учит ходить на каблуках. Втроем они вламываются в учительскую и исправляют оценки Айзека. Стайлзу Эрика впаривает тройку по химии – потому что он не заметил. Не увидел, что, наравне с Дереком Хэйлом, стал героем девичьих грез. Не помог, понимая – сын шерифа, он не мог не понимать – в какую пропасть катятся внезапно слетевшие с катушек одноклассники...

– Я их ненавижу – признается Эрика, пряча лицо на груди у Айзека. 

– А за что нам их любить? – у Бойда приятный глубокий смех, но и в нем, как и во всех их словах и жестах, виден оттенок безумия – в их благополучном мире для нас нет места.

В ту ночь они напиваются втроем, и засыпают на застиранных одеялах, которые притащил в подвал на прошлой неделе запасливый Лэйхи. Эрике нравится запах чужих тел и тепло, которое источают спящие мальчишки. Раньше ее никто никогда не обнимал, даже родители... всем было плевать. Она мечтала, что обнимать ее будет Дерек. Вот только в Калифорнии действительно нет волков. 

Она рассказывает своим мальчикам о дневниках, об оборотнях и каниме, об Альфах и охотниках, ожидая привычных издевок. Но они не смеются. Айзек прижимается к ее груди, а руки Бойда крепко обхватывают девичьи плечи. Они долго лежат вот так, втроем, и Эрика плачет, видя, как крепко сплетены пальцы ее мальчишек. 

Бойд учит их стрелять. У Айзека, конечно, выходит почти сразу, а Эрике приходится стараться сильнее. Пистолет она осваивает, пусть и с трудом, а вот с ружьем не получается вовсе. Руки болят от непривычной нагрузки, глаза слезятся, и завязанная под грудью клетчатая рубашка – Айзек одолжил – мокнет от пота.

– Похоже, нашей девочке больше по душе миниатюрные игрушки – смеется Бойд, и открывает бутылку с Фантой. Эрика слизывает оранжевые капли с его губ, но усталость и напряжение все-таки берут свое, и впервые за долгое время,проваливается в небытье приступа.

Она просыпается в морге, и почти верит, что на пороге появится Дерек Хэйл. Вот только в холодной комнате никого нет, кроме нее и двух безумцев, чьи глаза никогда не засветятся желтым.

– Мы купили тебе кожаную куртку – шепчет Айзек куда-то в ее левую ключицу, в то время, как его проворные руки с тонкими пальцами аристократа, или, скорее, вора, стягивают с нее больничную робу. Бойд деликатно смотрит в сторону, делая вид,что его заинтересовал вид из окна. 

Их не перестают задирать в школе, но, посовещавшись, все трое решают забить на среднее образование. Родителям Эрики наплевать на дочь, мать Бойда занята поисками заработка, а Айзек вовсе сбегает из дома и селится у Хэйлов:

– Я видел их могилы, так что за имуществом вряд ли кто-то явится. 

Шериф Стилински ловит их во время очередного визита в винный магазин. Чертовски обидно, что они попались так глупо, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Наверное, он хороший человек, этот представитель закона. Он пытается расспрашивать их, обещает ничего не рассказывать родителям, но по напряженным плечам Айзека, Эрика понимает, что тот ничего не скажет. 

За последние месяцы они так привыкли друг к другу, что действуют почти синхронно, и Джон Стилински отступает, наткнувшись на стену молчания. 

Мать бьет Эрику по лицу и лично провожает до класса. Бойд щеголяет браслетом-следилкой – это далеко не первое его правонарушение, и плевать все хотели, что он несовершеннолетний. Под глазом Айзека – глубокий порез, и он непривычно молчалив. 

На перемене они втроем выходят покурить. Эрика крепко обнимает Лэйхи, понимая, что тому срочно нужно выговориться:

– Он мог меня ослепить – наконец, выдавливает он из себя, и заходится в рыданиях. Эрика гладит его кудри, а Бойд сжимает кулаки. В молчании они возвращаются в класс, и перед уроком физкультуры, Эрика одалживает у одного из мальчишек толстовку. Ей не хочется щеголять следами от уколов. Мать посчитала,что ее поведение связано с приступами, и повелась на очередную фармацевтическую панацею. 

Она не помнит своего падения. Ей ужасно не хочется лезть на стену, она боится высоты, ей страшно опозориться перед Стайлзом... и вот она уже лежит на грязных матах и чувствует привкус рвоты и слез в перекошенном рту. 

Смех, смех, смех, смех... Эрика вырывается из рук своих мальчиков и убегает прочь из школы, с улицы, из города. Только в подвале дома Хэйлов, зарывшись в одеяла, она позволяет себе заплакать. 

Глаза Айзека наливаются красным, стоит ему заметить горизонтальные порезы на ее запястьях. Он знает, что с момента их встречи она перестала так заглушать свою боль. Но возобновившиеся издевательства слишком сильны. 

– Я хочу, чтобы они умерли – они не помнят, кто произносит эту фразу первым. Может быть Бойд, которому из-за фальшивых доносов грозит колония для малолетних преступников? Или Айзек, чей отец продолжает методичные избиения, наплевав на конспирацию? Или она сама, Эрика, смывая с кухонного ножа собственную кровь?

Ненависть – страшное чувство, но жажда мести еще страшнее. Бойд достает оружие, Айзек – бухло, и во вторник, третьего мая, их стая выходит на охоту. 

Мистер Лэйхи даже не успевает удивиться: он не ожидал, что хрупкая девушка хладнокровно приставит пистолет ему к горлу, и не медля ни секунды,выстрелит, вслушиваясь в его предсмертный хрип. 

– Ты кричал, когда он запирал тебя, – шепчет она Айзеку, который завороженно смотрит на забрызганный отцовской кровью диван – я знаю. Поэтому он не сможет кричать, жарясь на адской сковородке.

Большого Джимми, подонка, которому сошло с рук изнасилование сестры Бойда, душит Айзек. Эрике нравится, как он смотрится с гарротой в руках. 

Бойд целует ей руку, пиная труп врага, а она впивается в губы Айзека, шепча, что он похож на Ангела Возмездия. В Калифорнии нет волков... или не было, до того, как их стая вышла на охоту?

В школу мальчишки приходят с ружьями. Эрике достается миниатюрный пистолет, который, как и она, жаждет крови. 

– Выкуси, сучка! – Лидия некрасиво плачет, поправляя разорванное платье. Оказывается, Бойду всегда нравилась эта рыжеволосая ведьма. Что ж, он свое получил...

Джексона Айзек ставит на колени:

– Ты знал, и ничего не сделал. Каждый вечер, каждый гребаный вечер ты смотрел, как он медленно убивает меня и ничего не сделал...сейчас сюда придет моя девочка, и будет мстить тебе за свою боль, а я буду смотреть, и, как ты, не сделаю ничего. Ты был хорошим учителем, Уиттмор.

У Стайлза удивленное выражение лица. Он не ожидал такого. Никто не ожидал. Бикон-Хиллс не место для очередной американской драмы – так многие считали. 

– Я с ума по тебе сходила, Стайлз... а ты не замечал, – ей часто виделся в мечтах этот миг. Вот только в мечтах вместо пистолета у нее были когти, и она не жаждала его смерти.

Он просит ее остановиться, говорит, что так быть не должно, что это неправильно, что она еще может спастись и спасти остальных... но Эрика-без-будущего знает, что уже поздно. Поэтому она стреляет и почти ничего не чувствует, видя, как по майке с Росомахой расплывается красное пятно...

***

– Ты чего? – вырываясь из липких лап кошмара, Эрика перестаралась, как всегда. Айзек хмурится, смотря на глубокие царапины от ее когтей. За последние месяцы он привык к этой роли: после возвращения от Альф, то Бойд, то Эрика начинали превращаться во сне, и удерживать их приходилось именно ему. Джексон, памятуя о рэйве, помогать отказался наотрез, а Скотт, смущаясь, объяснил, что, после возвращения Арджентов в город,предпочитает проводить ночи в компании Эллисон. 

Обычно Эрика никак не комментировала ни свое поведение, ни кошмары, но сегодня, ей, видимо, приснилось что-то совсем уж страшное. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы забыться в объятьях любовника и брата-по-стаи, она спускается вниз, к Альфе:

– Дерек?.. – она знает, что он почти не спит, охраняя своих щенков, но ей до сих пор неловко оставаться с ним наедине. Побег и плен многое изменили, и достичь прежнего доверия теперь очень непросто. 

– Опять Альфы? – большинство ее кошмаров связаны с Дюком или Кали, но сегодняшний явно из другой лиги. И Эрика знает, что должна рассказать Дереку о том, каким бы стало ее будущее без него.

– Скажи, когда ты выбирал себе стаю: Айзека, меня, Бойда... это же не из-за нашей ущербности. Это из-за зверя, который живет внутри нас. Ты чувствовал это, и не дал нам превратиться в монстров. 

– Разве оборотни – не монстры?

– Самые опасные монстры – всегда люди. Мне страшно, Дерек. Я боюсь не сдержаться и превратиться в такого монстра.

– Не бойся. Если надо, я буду держать тебя. Вы моя стая. И в Калифорнии, как ты понимаешь, есть волки – Эрика никогда не спросит, откуда Альфе известно содержание ее кошмаров. Она просто прижмется к нему, благодаря за защиту и прощение, и будто прося разрешение на что-то – и кое-кому давно пора утешить еще одного расстроенного волчонка. Иди к Айзеку, и спой ему колыбельную, что ли? 

– Зачем?

– Думаю, его тоже мучает похожий кошмар.


End file.
